An Angel Finds Its Way
by Yamato795
Summary: After a grueling battle, the Digidestined leave one of their own behind, only to be found...by the Kaiser. (Warning: Kenato, one sided Taito, will be lemon 4th chap!) This really is the 3rd chapter! Now with LIME!
1. the fight

( Um, hate to do this, but there is gonna be a lemon scene, somewhere, I haven't really thought this story through the idea just popped in my head, I'm doing this on the spur of the moment, okay

( Um, hate to do this, but there is gonna be a **lemon** scene, somewhere, I haven't really thought this story through the idea just popped in my head, I'm doing this on the spur of the moment, okay? But I know for a fact that there will be one sided **Taito**, and **Kenato **which is where the lemon comes in so if you don't like that sort of thing **DIDN'T YOU READ THE SUMMARY WARNING BEFORE CLICKING THE STORY?! **Okay, so if you're still interested, read on! AND REVIEW PLEASE! )

__

After a raging battle against the Digimon Emperor, the Digidestined were forced to retreat, and what they didn't know is that they left one of their own behind…

****

An Angel finds its way

I couldn't move. I don't think anyone saw me before they pulled out. I guess they were too busy running for their own lives to think that one of us had been hit. Maybe that's why I'm laying here right now. I can't feel anything below my neck, and that's scaring me. I can taste my own blood in my mouth, and it's so bitter, but I can't move to spit it out without my entire body reeling in pain. 

My eyes are only half-open, and I can't twist much to look around. I'm too afraid to move at all. I can see a bit of smoke, I think, and when I take a ragged breath that's so agonizing I can taste it and smell it as it goes into my lungs. I want to move, to get away before one of the Kaiser's minions sees me, but I just can't. I wish I wasn't lying in my own blood. I wish Taichi hadn't left me behind, he probably hadn't noticed I wasn't there yet, my digimon would probably see it first. There was nothing I could do now, other than try to hold on or just let myself slip away. I couldn't die though, I had family that would miss me. We'd just gotten so close these past few months, especially when Mom invited me and Dad over. My friends would never forgive themselves. Taichi sure wouldn't if he knew he'd been standing right next to me when I'd bee hit so badly. He'd hate himself.

So I couldn't die, I just couldn't. 

They needed me, all of them.

I had to stay strong, even of he found me. And tortured me. Maybe I'd die by his hands, but I wouldn't give up until I was dead. Back in the old days my protector digimon used to tell me secretly 'never die until you're dead', so I wouldn't give up now. I wouldn't give up hope that the others would come back for me, or that somehow I would regain my strength and be able to return on my own to properly heal. I wouldn't give death the satisfaction of slipping away by my own will. Never die until you're dead. That's right, I just had to keep thinking that.

But then sleep was tapping on my shoulder, telling me that I was tired. I knew I shouldn't embrace it, but if I wanted my strength maybe I would need some rest, ya know? I took one deep, painful breath that shook my aching form, and then let my eyes close, knowing that I wasn't giving up, I was just taking a time-out.

* * *

There was rubble everywhere. We really did a number on this area, there's really nothing to conquer now, but that doesn't mean I'm letting it slip between my fingers. I worked hard to stop those meddling kids from taking this place from me, and I will not tolerate just dropping a territory because we practically destroyed it. Wormmon is scuttling after me as I walk amongst the burning digital buildings and stones and singed wood, relaying my orders to the digimon I had cleaning this place out. I didn't want my new control tower built in a cluttered mess.

" Master, do you really think you can get the tower up today? ", he asked me softly once I stopped, looking around once more. My slaves were hard at work.

" If those digi-brats hadn't made such a mess maybe, but it should be up by tomorrow at the latest. ", I say, not really caring about the answer, for my eyes had caught something that had startled me. A leg, the rest of whatever was there hidden behind a huge rock, hiding it's owner. The thing was, it was a human limb. 

Without another word, taking Wormmon by surprise, I moved hastily to where the body lay, only to gasp I what I saw lying at my feet.

It was an angel. Golden hair that put the sun's mighty rays to shame, with skin so ivory and looking like silk that it reminded me of moonlight. A frail frame was his body, but it was built like a god's. I knelt down, seeing his body was bloodied and bruised in several places, and that he had his eyes closed. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of him being dead, but a forced breath from his lungs changed that, and I leaned close just to hear his heart beat through his green blazer. It was the most amazing sound to me for some reason, showing me that there was hope for this fallen celestial being. Wormmon had come after me, gasping at the sight that was before him, which was me, kneeling next to this Digidestined and not attempting to harm him in anyway. Something in my heart told me I wouldn't have been able to ruffle his hair and mess its perfection, let alone hurt him.

" Master, what are you going to do with him? ", he questioned softly.

" Call the Airdramon. I'm taking him back to the base, and you can stay here and oversee the tower's construction. Hurry, he could be in critical condition, Wormmon. ", I told my loyal servant, carefully taking the blonde angel into my arms, trying not to get too worried about the moan it caused the injured boy make. The green digital monster ran off, but I barely noticed, only able to look at the heavenly young man's face. He looked so helpless, and I knew he was my enemy but I couldn't bring myself to leave him there where he could die slowly, or be killed by some cruel digimon. No, he was coming with me, even if I didn't know why.

I kept the blonde close to me in my arms, his head rested against my chest because I was almost afraid to let go. I know that sounds stupid, the mighty Digimon Kaiser afraid to let go of one of his own injured enemies, but he was so beautiful, and there was something about him that I couldn't resist wanting to shelter and protect. This was a bad decision. When his friends figured out that they left him here they would come looking for him, and not be happy if they knew I had their friend in my base. I wasn't going to hurt him, for that I was sure of by the time I reached my home far from where any of the Digidestined had ever seen me. Although, I was still having some construction done there after SkullGreymon had his fun in my dungeon, even though I still have no idea how he was able to escape. It was hard to think that just a few weeks ago the boy in my arms had helped the others free MetalGreymon from my dark spiral. He was now beginning to stir and I was afraid he'd wake up and see me, I couldn't let him see me, not yet. But instead of opening his eyes he mumbled something incoherent, shifting a bit in my hold before he seemed to drift into a deep unconsciousness. I sighed in relief.

Wormmon found a pair of Gazimon to help me carry my guest inside, all the way to a secluded hall that had a small room with no windows where it would be easiest to keep an eye on him. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. He was a Digidestined, even if I had only seen him on an occasion, and that made us enemies even if my heart was saying different. This didn't make sense, I'm the all mighty Digimon Emperor, what do I care about an injured chosen child?

I was setting myself up for something, that was for sure. The Digidestined would _not_ let me get away with this. Even if I was helping an angel.

To be continued:

Well, I know, I said Lemon, right? Sorry, but that's the last part. And you're gonna have to tell me if you even like it. THAT MEANS REVIEW! Anyway, um, I will have the next part of and last part ^_^ of Switched out, if anyone even cares anymore. Hope you liked this and will tell me to continue, or if the case comes up, to scrap it.


	2. the healing

Well, this story was VERY well received

Well, this story was VERY well received! I'm glad a lot of people like Kenato! I've wanted to write one since I read **Flutter** and **And you and I**! Well, I guess I have to go into the **Warning** don't I? **This story contains YAOI, MUSHY STUFF, KAISER/YAMA **(Is there a name for that?) **KENATO **(which is really the same thing but it had to be said)** And in the last chapter, LEMON, and in both this and the next two, a bit of CURSING. **If any of this will be offensive, then why the heck did you come to the SECOND chapter if you don't like this stuff? And yes, WidlfireFriendship, Yama will be the 'uke' because Ken's the Kaiser right now. Okay? Then enjoy and review! I really think this story deserves some more reviews! J/K! 

__

Left behind he is the arms of the enemy, yet he is safer there than anywhere else…

****

An angel finds its way (Part 2): the healing

" Ohhh, my head… ", I whimpered, trying to sit up, only to find that I couldn't. It took me a minute to figure out that my head was rested on a fluffy pillow and my wrists were strapped down at my sides with metal bonds. Panic was shooting through my body now, telling me that I had to get out of there, that I had to get off this bed, but I had no idea where the hell I was! " What is going- "

" Good, you're awake. ", a soft voice said cutting me off and causing me to whip my head in the direction of the comment. That hurt. Now I could see little white stars before my eyes and my head landed back on the pillow before I could even stifle the small cry that escaped my throat. Hands where brushing my hair out of my face and running across my forehead before I could blink, and then I caught sight of his face. He had to be the same age as the new Digidestined, and no, I don't mean Iori, I mean like Daisuke, or Miyako. He had long, almost shoulder length indigo hair that looked silky and hung around his face like a dark veil. Then his eyes met mine. His gaze was breath taking, violet and so expressive that they put the laughing look in Taichi's eye to shame with their compassion and kindness. I guess I was staring in awe, even through the stars, because he suddenly blushed.

" You probably shouldn't do that again, you took some nasty blows. ", he whispered in this soft voice that reminded me of the way my mother used to talk to Takeru late at night when he was so small and crying. Then he gave me a weak smile that made him look so innocent, not to mention like a little kid. " And if you promise to be good and stay in bed the Kaiser says I can un-strap you. "

" The Kaiser… huh? Wait a second! Who are you? Where are we? ", I demanded as that panic came flooding back with three times the strength it had had when it had first started to trickle through me. I wanted to know who this boy was, and why the hell was he taking orders from the Digimon Emperor when he should be in the real world. " And why am I here? What does the Emperor want from me? Do you know where he is? He's not going to use me to hurt the others is- "

" Shhhh, you're safe here. The Emperor said that he just wants you to relax and heal, okay? ", the boy told me softly, releasing my right hand from the metal bond first before smiling down at me again. " Although, neither of us even know your name! When he found you he knew he couldn't leave you there to die, but once he got you here in this room he realized that he didn't even know who he was going to be taking care of for as long as it takes for your wounds to heal. "

" My name is…Yamato. ", I murmured, watching him as he took a rag out of a bowl full of water and rang it out to dab on my forehead. " But I still don't know who you are, and why you're here as the Digimon Emperor's servant! "

" Oh, um, I'm a friend of his back in the real world. He called me and trusted that I could take care of you until you were well again. ", the indigo haired young man next to me explained softly, that voice of his so breathy. " My name is Ken, Yamato, and it's nice to meet you. You're very lucky, I think whatever attacked you expected you to be dead by now. You have some bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, and a lot of cuts, bruises everywhere, and a bump on the head. If you'd been there any longer I'm not sure if you would have woken up, you might've become comatose. "

" …Thank you. " I wasn't exactly sure what to say. The Kaiser and this kid had most likely saved my life, and not to mention I was completely stunned that the evil dictator would even consider helping me. If you asked me, I thought he would have left me there to die, or I would be being tortured, not healed. " But why is he doing this? I don't understand, if it had been Daisuke he probably… "

" You need your rest, Yamato. Don't worry about that just yet. ", Ken cut me off, and to my surprise, smiled down at me a his fingertips ran over my bandaged forehead and even through a lock of my golden hair.

There was something about him…

* * *

I closed the door to the room I'd set Yamato up in and then leaned my back against it. Tears were in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. What the hell was wrong with me? I'm the Digimon Kaiser, all-powerful, all mighty, ruler of the Digital world! Yet I can't show myself to him in my damn regalia?

There had to be something wrong with me. He was just a Digidestined, my enemy, and he had been right. If it had been Daisuke lying there… half dead… defenseless… I probably would have made sure he was dead by now. But Yamato? Hell, I brought him here! I pretended to be someone else because I guess no one told him that I was really Ken _and_ the Digimon Emperor. I guess it was just as well, before he'd told me I had no idea what his name was either, it was only fair. Wait a second, when did I care about fair? I'm the Kaiser! I'm the _Kaiser_!

' _Just keep telling yourself that. But the next time you go in there, you'll be Ken- plain old Ken- not Ken the Emperor! _' a voice in the back of my mind taunted, and I knew it was true. I didn't want that angel in there to see me in those tainted clothes, clothes I'd worn when I'd fought against his friends. He didn't deserve that, not when he needed time to recover from what my slaves had done to him.

' _When the hell did you start to care though? _' the same voice retorted snidely, knowing that I didn't want to answer. ' _Just because he's beautiful? _'

" Oh, but he's so much more than that. ", I whispered to myself, almost smiling at the thought of him. Once again my brain screamed what was wrong with me, but I ignored it, sighing and leaning against the door.

' _How do _you_ know? _' the voice demanded.

" I could see it in his eyes. ", I answered myself, heading to my room. I'd made up my mind, and it was too late and too risky to go back on that. The plan I'd come up with would go just fine as long as Yamato convinced himself to behave, and keep the hell away from the Emperor. Ken would heal him, and then slip him out; I would not allow either personality to get attached to him, no matter how wonderful or tempting it seemed. We would remain enemies, hating each other to the core. This act of kindness would _not_ change anything. I started to change outfits.

' _Are you so sure he'll comply with that? _'

" I won't give him a choice. "

* * *

" Takeru, how could I have been such a baka! He was standing right next to me, he had to have been, and I just left him there! I called a retreat when he was probably lying there hurt! ", I cried, pacing in Koushiro's room. We'd just returned to the real world and it was then I had realized that Yamato was not behind us. Takeru had insisted we go back, but for some reason, no matter which of the new Digidestined tried to the gate would not open for anyone. We couldn't go back. 

" Taichi, calm down, I'm sure he's okay. ", Hikari assured me, taking a gentle hold of my arm, but I jerked away. " We can go back tomorrow. "

" But he could be hurt! He could be lying there, half dead and praying that we're looking for him! Damn it, Hikari, we need to find another way in! We have to go back now or it could be too late to save him. What if the Kaiser has him? What if he's torturing him right now? ", I exclaimed franticly.

" I don't think we'll be able to look for another way in until tomorrow anyway. It's already dark and we need to get home before our parents worry where we are, but it's Friday, so we'll have all day tomorrow. ", Iori reasoned picking up Upamon off the floor, and then saying good-bye to everyone as he hurried out of Koushiro's apartment. I knew he was right, but that didn't mean I liked it. Yamato was still in a dangerous world where he could be lying in his own blood, and here I am, unable to go back to do anything for him. And I had called the retreat.

" Come on, Taichi, we need to go too. ", my little sister told me as she led me out of the room and down stairs to where Mom was waiting for us. I didn't say anything the entire ride home, I just didn't have the heart to talk anymore, not when I knew my best friend was probably hurt and afraid, not to mention all alone.

' _That's not the only reason you're worried. You love him, you know you do, and even though you had the crest of courage you never told him. If he is dying right now, and you're too late, you won't have the chance to tell Yama, will you? _', this voice in the back of my head taunted matter-of-factly. I knew it was right. I loved my best friend, even if someone out there might consider it wrong, I couldn't help it. As I laid down in my bed, closing my eyes, I whispered, " When I find him, I'll tell him. "

* * *

It hurt to move, but I managed to roll onto my side. The room was so small, and so empty. I couldn't help but wish that Gabumon was here with me, then I would have someone to talk to. No, that wasn't what I wanted, I wanted Ken to come back. To talk to him again, find out more about him. There was something about him that was drawing me to him, like I had seen him before, like I knew him from somewhere. And I never once forgot the fact that the Kaiser was my host.

How could this have happened? Why was he helping me? Was he going to keep me hostage, turn my friends into his slaves because they didn't want me hurt? Or was he going to make an example of me and kill me in front of my companions?

I shivered at the thought of it.

' _What am I going to do? I can barely move without hurting myself, but I need to get out of here. Maybe Ken can help me. He could get a wheelchair for me, and we could try and get a message to the other Digidestined from outside the castle near a gate, and they'll come and bring us back home. _' But something inside me told me Ken wouldn't go for that lame plan. He was supposedly a friend of the Digimon Emperor and that would most likely listen to the boy who had asked him here and not me. So then what could I do? ' _Well, I could just rest for a little while, find out what the Digimon Emperor is plotting let myself heal so I can walk out of here later. _'

A sigh escaped my throat. This was gonna be kinda lonely, waiting for whatever came next, I mean. There was nothing to do if I couldn't even move without screaming or wincing, and there was no one to talk to. The thought crossed my mind that I could sleep to pass the time right now, but then there was a growling in my stomach and I realized I hadn't eaten in a while. Not since yesterday, before we had gone to the Digital world. Now what was I supposed to do? I don't think Ken left me a little call button, or would appreciate me treating him like a nurse.

" Oh, good, you're still awake. ", that familiar gentle voice remarked from above me. I hadn't even seen Ken come in. " I hope you're hungry, Yamato. "

" You must be a mind reader. ", I grinned at him.

He set the tray down on the small table by the head of my bed, and then pressed a button down by his feet. It set the bed set up so I was almost sitting, and I got a better view of my caregiver. " Well, the Kaiser would like to keep you healthy, otherwise he wouldn't be a very good host, right? Think you can keep something down? I made some chicken noodle soup just for you. Wanna try it? "

" Sure. " Why did he have to mention the Kaiser? I mean, I felt I could trust Ken, but not the Digimon Emperor. Never him. At least Ken I knew was just a normal kid like me, but the Emperor was insane; he had to be to hurt all those innocent digimon! If only I could move more then I find out what the Kaiser wanted with me but until then I would not be able to do anything then get information out of Ken. Or at least what he was willing to tell me. But if I did stay here…

" What about my family? "

" What? " He had been stirring the bowl of soup just about to help me eat it, but froze when I asked that. His eyes wouldn't even meet mine. " Yamato, I… I… "

" If I stay here then my family will worry. I have school to go to, and my father will notice when he comes home and I'm not there… and Takeru… " Tears were filling my eyes. How could I have considered staying here when I know my whole family and all of friends, even my band, will worry about me. Especially the other Digidestined, especially Taichi. He'll hate himself, think that this was his fault. 

" I can't stay here, Ken, I can't! ", I exclaimed, forcing myself out of the bed and to stand, but I had forgotten one thing. I'd sprained my ankle. Pain shout up my leg and I was about to falter when I felt arms go around me and guide me back onto the mattress, even as I moaned in agony. Now I was crying, feeling so helpless and I just wanted to go home. This wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen to me? Those arms around me were still holding me, and I knew it was Ken. He was being careful of my bruised ribs, stroking my hair, while whispering that everything was going to be okay. That he would find a way to tell my father that I was okay.

" Shhhh… angel… you're safe. ", he promised me as I closed me eyes.

One week later…

It was actually very nice staying with Ken, and yes, even the Kaiser, although, I never saw him. To be honest, it was like I was staying with the indigo haired boy taking care of me than with an evil dictator bent on taking over a digital world. Ken came in at least every hour, checking on me, brining snacks or games, or things to do. What really surprised me was how well Ken and I were getting along. 

I wasn't angry about not being able to leave the room, even if I could. For some reason it was nice being able to have some time to think, hell I needed it, I was trusting the Digimon Emperor not to kill me in my sleep! I still felt bad about how my family had to be worried about me, but I just had to keep telling myself that everything was gonna turn out all right. I would go back home healthy and good as new. I hoped. For some reason I had the feeling that there was something behind the Kaiser's motives of keeping me here, and right now all I could do was wait. The worst day was where it seemed like Ken wasn't coming at all. I think it was my eight-day there, and I didn't understand why he hadn't come by yet.

But then in he came a few moments later, smiling, and yet I could see something in his eyes. It was like he had just found me after being worried where I was, like someone had tried to stop him from coming down to see me. I was practically ready to hug him when he walked in the door. The problem was, who would keep him from coming down here? The Digimon Emperor? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe his parents were keeping him or something, I mean, the Emperor _did _let him go home, right? I didn't know, but thought to ask once.

" What's your family like? ", I questioned as I laid down once more as he came in to say good night later that evening. " Do you have brothers or sisters? "

" Yama… "

" You never talk to me about your family! All I know is that you're friends with that lunatic the Digimon Emperor and that you're taking care of me! Talk to me, Ken! ", I exclaimed in protest when I saw in his eyes he was going to avoid the question completely. " Talk to me! You can trust me! I have the crest of Friendship! Ask anybody who's a Digidestined when I walk out of here! Please? "

I gave him my best pleading look, the one I always use on Takeru to get him to drop dates with Hikari to come spend time with me, or to come to my concert no matter how late into the night it lasts. I hoped it had the same affect on Ken. He was the only one I could talk to, and I sometimes couldn't help but find myself wondering what he was like in the real world. Was his voice always so gentle, or was that just special for me? I wanted to know more about him, for some reason he seemed amazing. So calm, and stable. And I liked his hair color. Indigo.

He did something he's only done once or twice, Ken laid down next to me on the bed, and we looked up at the ceiling together, only our sides touching, me pressed against the wall as well. " Well, I live with my other and my father still, of course. Dad works, Mama's always at home or running errands. I… used to have an older brother… his name was Osamu, he was a few years older… he died… "

" Ken, I'm so sorry. ", I implied, regretting my question, regretting forcing him into talking to me. I rolled onto my side to see he had tears in his eyes, those beautiful violet eyes that made me marvel every time we met gazes.

" It's not your fault. "

" I shouldn't have said anything. "

" Yama? "

" Hai? " (That's Japanese for 'yes'!)

****

" Shut up. "

And then he kissed me. I'd never been kissed before. It felt so good, I never wanted it to end. It never even registered that he was another guy, and that guys are supposed to like girls. All I could think about was the fact that he was holding me now, kissing me with this passion that I'd never felt. My arms seemed to have minds of their own as they wrapped around him, and my lips were caressing his while his did the same to mine. I moaned deep in my throat, but then I felt him shift, rolling himself to be on top of me, his fingers running through my golden hair. I didn't care if he was on top of me; the feeling it was sending through me was something I never wanted to stop! But then his lips pulled away from mine, and I almost whimpered, but then he started to kiss down my neck, and all I could do was gasp.

' _Maybe this was why he was always looking_ _at me, always blushing when he touches me, always comforting me when I'm depressed. _', I was thinking but all that I was actually able to do about it when his teeth grazed my skin was moan. " Ken… "

Then I felt him press his lower body to mine. He was so turned on, and he felt that I was too. That single motion that sent so many shock waves through me then became more of a need, and I tried to move against him, to satisfy myself as well, but I moved wrong, and my ribs screamed. I couldn't stop from crying out in pain.

" Oh my God! " Ken tore himself away, looking ashamed and frightened, leaving me on the bed gasping for air. That look in his eyes… did he think he hurt me? I tried to pull him back but he scrambled to the door not making a sound but looking as if my touch would burn him. He was leaning against the wood across the room, panting just as much as I was. I felt tears in my eyes. Why had he…

" Ken? "

I saw tears in his eyes before he dashed out the door, leaving me lying there all alone and confused about what had just happened. He had kissed me, but then as soon as reality found us, and I twisted wrong, he ran away from me. " Why, Ken? "

* * *

" What the hell have I done? ", I screamed as I entered my room, changing into my regalia out of habit. Tears were flowing down my face. How could I have kissed him? How could I have taken advantage of his trust? How could I?

' _But you didn't just want to kiss him… you wanted to rip off his clothes, lick every inch of his perfect, smooth, flawless skin, and then screw him- _'

" Shut up, shut up, _SHUT UP!_ ", I screamed at the voice in my head. I was now once again the Digimon Emperor, the evil genius that had been battling the Digidestined to keep them from finding the angel I have taken from them. I stormed over to my bed and threw myself upon it, wishing I could disappear.

' _Do you know what the best part is? You _knew_ it would happen, that you would fall for him if you got to close. That one look into those beautiful azure eyes and you would fall deeply, hopelessly in love with him and have to lay him right then and there! You enjoyed every single second that you held him! _', that voice taunted. ' _You couldn't wait to take off his shirt… feel his bare chest… lick and nip at those nipples… then roll your tongue along the curve of his belly button… and then once you've pulled off those tight pants you wanted to have your way with that perky rear end by- _'

" All right I _did_, okay? ", I shrieked throwing a pillow to the floor in frustration. " So I want him, is that so wrong? Who wouldn't? He's an angel! "

' _But you can't have him. You know that right? I mean, his friends were the reason you almost didn't go see him today. Are you going to keep him from his family forever? You know you can't, it would hurt him, and he is your weakness. _'

" I am the Kaiser, I can't have any weaknesses. "

' _Then stay away from Yamato Ishida and you'll be fine. _'

" Wormmon! ", I called out, moving towards the door to find him if he didn't come right when I called. Where was he when I actually needed him? Usually he was always at my ankle warning me of some danger I was already sure I could handle on my own. He'd been there when I found Yamato, and now he was always smiling at me. I did want to know why, but now was not the right time to ask.

" Yes, master? " He scurried up to me, looking cheerful. Strange. 

" You will be attending to the Digidestined's needs. I have things I should be getting done. A digital world doesn't conquer itself. ", I retorted, turning and heading for the control room. " Go make sure he's sleeping peacefully now. "

' _You know he won't be. _', the voice sneered.

" I'm sorry, Yama. ", I whispered when the digimon left me.

* * *

I cried myself to sleep the night that Ken ran away from me. Had it been a mistake that he kissed me? Was he thinking of someone else when he did that? Or had it been that he got so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize just who it was underneath him? Or did he think that what he did hurt me?

Morning came. I wished it hadn't, then I could have stayed in that dream forever. It was kinda blurry, but I knew where I was. I was in the embrace of someone who loved me and was holding me tight to protect me. When I woke up, reality hit me and I felt like crying. I had _enjoyed_ what Ken had done, but he was a guy. This had happened before. I kissed a guy I was dancing with when I was drunk after one of the concerts we'd had this year. Someone had spiked the punch, and he kept asking me if I wanted some. I didn't know it was spiked until later, and by then everything was funny and I didn't care that I was dancing with a guy. I still didn't.

But why had Ken run away? Was he insecure of the fact he liked me? Did he already come to terms with the fact that he liked guys? It all just hurt my head and made me want to cry at the thought that it had been a mistake. And the truth was, I wished he hadn't stopped. I wanted more than just a kiss, I wanted him to take off my clothes… and make wild passionate love to me. But he ran away, and I don't know why. I felt like I was falling apart. I wanted to go out of this room, find Ken, and tell him that I need to know if that kiss meant anything to him. 

Then someone began to turn the knob, and as my heart leapt into my throat I was sure that if it were Ken I would have no idea what to say. My eyes were locked on the door, watching intently as it opened… and no one was there? No, that wasn't true, it was that little green caterpillar thing that follows the Emperor around all the time. Wormmon I think he's called. He was balancing a tray on his head that had my breakfast on it, and one of those herbal shakes Ken had been giving me. Apparently digital herbs are good for healing things faster, like my ankle, which I was almost ready to walk on. I could feel my heart going limp in my chest, weeping with pain that Ken hadn't come. He must hate me now. " He isn't coming. "

" Ken? No, I'm sorry, Yamato. ", he told me softly, looking away from my eyes for a minute. Then he took a deep breath. " I will be coming from now on. "

If my heart had gone limp in my chest, now it was shattered. He wasn't coming. He was never coming again! ' _This is all my fault! Now he hates me and he'll never come to see me again. The Kaiser might as well kill me now, I've fallen in love with someone who will never love me back, and I already feel dead. _'

I'd fallen in love before, but never like this. Never without knowing it. I should have seen this coming, I mean, he was only sent here to nurse me back to health. Not sack up with me. ' _Oh, God, why did I let this happen? Why did I let myself get so close to him? He's working for the Digimon Emperor and now he has my heart in his hands! I bet the Kaiser would be happy to know he could torture me in the worst ways possible, use my affections for Ken against me, maybe even the others. _'

" Aren't you going to eat? ", Wormmon questioned.

" I'm not hungry. " I rolled over to face the wall on my side. Even if I didn't know this creature, I didn't want him to see me cry. " I just wanted to see Ken. "

" I'm sorry, but for some reason Mas- uh, _Ken_, won't come down here. ", he retorted softly, probably surprised to hear my sobs from where he was standing on the floor. I know he could hear them, because he made a small whimper like noise. Why did Ken hate me? Why did he kiss me if he doesn't care about me?

Then an idea hit me. " Can-can you take me to see him? "

" I-I-I- ", the little digimon stammered after setting the tray down on the small table next to my bed. He wouldn't look at me and was fidgeting with his front two claws, looking obviously uncomfortable with my question. I was now sitting up, wiping the tears away from my eyes with my legs slung over the side of the bed.

" Please? I know that you might get in trouble, and that's the last thing I want to do to you, but you _have _to help me! If he won't come see me then I need to go see him! Please, Wormmon, if I don't see him… " I cut off not sure how to finish, my eyes filling with tears once more. " Just take me to him… please… "

How I fell for Ken so hard and so fast I'll never know but if I didn't find out why he ran I was sure I would go insane wondering. Wormmon didn't look like he wanted to answer me at all, his eyes scanning the room nervously, those floppy ear things twitching uncontrollably. Why wouldn't he answer me? Was there something I didn't already know? He then looked sad, and turned away. " I can't. "

" Why not? "

" That might not make the Kaiser happy! "

" I don't care! I need to see Ken! "

" I will be serving you now Yamato. Ken's not coming. "

" Then I'm right, he does hate me. ", I whispered, finally letting the tears come freely, and I laid down on my bed facing the wall. How could this have happened to me? I heard Wormmon scurrying to leave me here, and I waited to here the door shut and lock behind him, but it never did. I sat up. " Hey- "

The reason I had never heard a sound was because the door was open.

* * *

I was in the control room sending plans to digimon slaves on where the next control spire would be built when there was a noise behind me. The last thing I wanted right now was company, especially if it was Wormmon here to try to talk me into seeing Yamato. I couldn't go see him, not if he didn't know that I was the Emperor, and that I was partly… no, pretty much the reason that he was hurt. And I couldn't go see him because I was the Emperor… and I had no right to love him. He was an angel, which meant the last thing he needed was to have me needing him, craving him. I didn't look over my shoulder. " Not now, Wormmon, I don't- "

" I-I'm not Wormmon, Kaiser. ", a small voice I knew too well replied.

" Yamato? " I turned with wide eyes. Oh God… he couldn't see me like this! Would he see Ken through this façade? Would he know and then hate me? I know he kissed me back, but that was Ken, not the Digimon Emperor. He was stumbling to me, even though he knew I wasn't who he was looking for, not exactly, at least I hoped he didn't. Damn it, he shouldn't be walking on his ankle! I ran to his side, just as he stumbled and almost fell. He looked tired, probably because I'd put him in the basement of my base, about seven floors bellow my control room, and probably had to walk the whole way here when he shouldn't have. " What do you think you are doing? You shouldn't be walking on your ankle, Yamato! "

" Ha… didn't know you cared. ", he whispered after a pant. God, he shouldn't have strained himself like this. I wondered silently if he could tell that I was Ken and the Kaiser in the same by looking at me, even with my visor on. Here I was holding a fallen angel and all I could think abut was if he could see through me mask! " I-I-I was looking for Ken. I know that you and I are supposed to hate each other Kaiser, but I have to find him! I… I think he hates me… "

' _He thinks that I hate him? Oh, Yama, I could never… _'

" Can you help me find him? ", he asked, his voice soft, his eyes pleading and holding back tears. How could I say no to him? I wanted to confess eight then and there that I really was Ken, but then he might hate me, so I would have to do the right thing. I would have to let him see Ken, even if it meant weakness.

" I'll let you see him, if you stay right here and wait for him. "

" Really? " he looked so surprised that I would let him, almost like he would hug me, but I lifted him into my arms and took him over to my chair near my computers so I could go change. Oh god, how could I let him think I hated him? He promised me he would stay put as long as I hurried, and as soon as I was out of the room I was running to my chambers. As fast as I could I threw on my regular clothes, only to run as fast as I could back to my control room, seeing the angel's eyes light up when I walked into the room. " Ken… I was looking for you! "

" I know, the Emperor told me. What are you doing out of your room? You're going to hurt yourself if you walk too much on that ankle, and your ribs should make it hard to breath, do you have some sort of death wish? ", I demanded, playing dumb to the fact I had just been there moments ago. He was holding my hands as soon as I was close enough, pulling me closer to him, and we were now face to face. Any closer and I would be kissing him. I was breathing in his scent, loving how close I was to those luscious… full lips… so tempting that my breath was caught in my throat. And then before I could blink, he was kissing me, when I should have pulled away so I wouldn't hurt him worse later, but I couldn't. I fell into his open arms, being careful of his ribs, caressing his lips with mine as my tongue teased him in an attempt for entrance. I needed to feel the inside of him, to touch his tongue with mine, and he let me in, eagerly greeting mine with his.

When we realized we had to breathe, we pulled away, but back to staring into each other's eyes. ' _I'd never thought he'd kiss me. Could he…? _'

" Why did you send that digimon to take care of me? Why won't you come down there anymore, Ken? ", he asked me in the sweetest voice he'd ever used. He really wanted to now? How could he ask me that? Couldn't he see through the visor I had been wearing only moments ago? " If you kissed me why did you run away? "

" Yamato… what would your friends say? "

" They would have to understand, if they really are my friends they'll understand, even if you sort of work for the Kaiser, it doesn't matter. ", Yamato insisted, his hand cupping my cheek. " I care about you, Ken, I care about you so much that when you pulled away it hurt. Please don't push me away… "

I kissed him, I couldn't think of anything else to do. I cared about him so much too. ' _Oh my angel, I can't hurt you. I can't let you feel despair because I'm so afraid of having a weakness. But how long can this last? Your family might think you're gone forever. Yama, I want you so much but I can't keep you. For now I'll stay here with you, let you know how deeply I love you, but then I'll set things right. _'

' _What are you going to do? Go tell his father that he's safe?_ ', the voice asked.

' _That's not such a bad idea. _', my mind agreed.

" I love you, Ken. ", Yamato whispered in my arms.

" I love you too, Yamato. ", I told him softly. " I'm sorry I hurt you. "

* * *

We spent an entire week searching the Digital world for Yamato. There was no sign of him. His parents were worried sick, and for what it was worth it brought Natsuko and Masahuru (Matt's mom and dad's Japanese names, although I'm not sure if that's Matt's dad correct name. Tell me if I'm wrong!) **closer together, but not in on the best of circumstances. Iori had a theory that maybe the Kaiser had our friend, but I don't think that would be possible. I didn't want to believe it either. I loved Yamato, and if the Digimon Emperor had him, he'd hurt him, maybe even kill him. I didn't want to think about that. Hikari was my comfort. I told her about my feelings for my blonde friend and she understood. She promised me we'd find him.**

Saturday I headed to Daisuke's so we could go to the Digital world, because we were going to spend the weekend there to look for Yamato. I still felt so guilty about leaving him there that I had to be the one to find him, so I could tell him that I was sorry, and that I loved him. He had to know how I felt even if I wasn't sure how he would react to it. He might even hate me, but I knew I had to tell him. 

Daisuke answered the door eagerly, Chibimon resting on his head while munching on an apple. I got a smile from the boy before we headed there. The search was on, yet it didn't make me feel any better. There was still no sign of him by the end of the day. We slept under the starry sky, well, Daisuke slept with Veemon and Augumon, but I just lay there. I kept seeing Yamato when I closed my eyes, here, safe in my arms where I could tell him how much I loved him, how much I needed him. I could see him smile at me, snuggle into my chest and sleep all night long. ' _If only we knew where to look for him! Where could he be? Gabumon is supposed to catch up with us tomorrow. Augumon told me he's in really bad shape, feeling as guilty as I do for the fact that Yama isn't here right now. I have to make it right, I have to find him! Oh, Yamato, where are you? I need you here with me! _'

The next day was just like the first, only Gabumon was with us. He did look terrible, like he hadn't slept or eaten in days. Augumon and Veemon tried to cheer him up, even I tried to talk to him, but he told us he wouldn't be fine until Yamato was safe. I knew how he felt. We kept going until it was dark out. By the time we got home now everyone would be asleep, or so I thought. On my way back to my place I went to see how Yamato's father was holding up since Takeru had told me how shook up their dad had been since the night he cam home to find out Yamato wasn't there although everything he owned seemed to be. I needed someone to talk to and I was sure out of all people in the city that he had to be home and awake. 

But when I got out of the elevator, I saw someone coming out of the apartment. I was still pretty far down the hall, but I could see the kid that was saying good bye to Masahuru was a boy, and had almost shoulder length indigo hair. I recognized him right away as he turned, waving to Mr. Ishida once more before the door closed. Feeling rage build up inside of me I ran after him, slamming his face into the wall and pinning his arms behind his back. " I know you, you're that bastard the Digimon Kaiser! What the hell are you doing here! "

" Let go of me! "

" You're here because of Yamato, aren't you? ", I screamed in his ear, pressing him into the wall even harder. Why else would Ken Ichi-jiouji be here at Yama's apartment building other than to hurt my beloved even more by coming to torture his father? " What the hell have you done to Yamato? Answer me! "

" Get the hell of me! " He managed to jerk out of my grip, running down the hall to the stairs, skipping three at a time to get away from me. I knew he was fast, I'd watched him play Daisuke in that soccer match, but you don't get to be the captain of the soccer team in high school without being fast yourself. He was at least half a flight of stair ahead of me, and didn't seem to be slowing down, or even tiring out. I was skipping five steps at a time trying to catch up to him, I had to catch up to him for Yamato! If that monster had him he could be in major trouble! But then we came upon a group of other kids, which Ken managed to dodge easily, slipping past them and onto the street. I wasn't so lucky. I slammed right into them knocking all of us onto the sidewalk, tangled in each other horribly, with them swearing at me.

' _You can't run forever, Kaiser. I know where you're headed. _'

To be continued….

Okay this got a bit long yet I enjoyed doing this. I promise some lime and some more Taito along with some wonderful Kaito/Kenato! Please review! 

**** ****


	3. the hidden

Here we are again! I originally planned on having a three part Kaito/Kenato but the last part was so long that I HAD to split it into two. So this part will have: **More squishy Kenato/Kaito **(he is the Kaiser right now!) **one-sided Taito, swearing, strong Yaoi, and Lime! **Don't like? Why are you in the third chapter? It only gets more Yaoi as you go! Okay, any way, I appreciate reviews, take requests, blah blah blah!

****

An Angel finds its way (Part 3): the hidden

I woke up with arms around me. It felt so good, to be held that way, even with my ribs. I let my eyes fluttered open to see Ken looking back at me with a smile on his face, this sweet glimmer in those violet eyes. His hand stroked my cheek and I caught his fingertips in a butterfly kiss before he ran those fingers through my blonde hair, making me shiver. " Good morning, Ken. "

" Morning, angel. ", he whispered in my ear. " Sleep well? "

" Were you here all night like this? "

" Hai. "

" Then, yes, I did. ", I giggled softly, kissing his tender lips. He eagerly returned the kiss deepening it with his tongue while a moan escaped my throat. I let my fingers run through his indigo hair, enjoying his silky locks as he rolled to be on top of me. I never cared when he was on top of me, I didn't want to be in control, not yet, not when I might hurt myself, or do something that might hurt him. I loved how his hands would caress my body as he kept me close to him, his arms so sheltering that I wanted to melt into them. When his lips pulled back from mine I was breathless, yet I whispered. " The Kaiser isn't angry about us getting close is he? I mean, I don't know if he has something planned to do with me but- "

" He knows and he doesn't care. He just wants you not to run around on your ankle until it's healed. ", the boy holding me cut in with a gentle smile. Then his finger traced my cheek, over my lips, and lifted my chin so our mouths were so close I could almost feel them. " I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. "

" I have to thank him sometime. ", I murmured, mesmerized by his eyes. I could have looked into that gaze forever. " I mean, if it weren't for him, I would never have met you, Ken. Strange as it sounds, I'm glad I got left behind after that battle. I'm not glad I got hurt, but I am glad that I was brought here. I've never felt like this before, hell, I didn't know I felt this way until you…you kissed me for the first time. I'm almost sorry that someday this will end. Someday I'll heal and- "

" Please, Yama, don't talk about that now. "

" But, Ken, shouldn't we talk about that? I mean, it _is_ gonna happen so- "

" Shhhh. " He put a finger over my lips before he began to kiss my neck, making me temporarily forget why I had been talking in the first place. I was happy here, even if some people might find it wrong because I was behind enemy lines. If it were Taichi here he would have refused any help from the Kaiser, would have rejected Ken's friendship, and remained defiant every second he remained here. I couldn't have done that. Unlike when I first came to the Digital world I needed people around me now, I liked having people around me who cared about me, and with all the pain I had been in when the Emperor first found me I wouldn't have turned any type of healing away. I couldn't help but moan as his tongue parted my lips twisting in my mouth and I could help but want more.

He was now holding both sides of my face, kissing me with this hunger that seemed to be burning inside of him. I could feel it in his hands, his lips, the way his body was pressed against mine. Then I felt it, his fingers moving, tracing down my chest, over my slender waist, to the line of my pants, and playing with the buttons.

' _He's asking permission. _', my mind slowly realized as I slipped my tongue past his teeth, getting a soft moan from deep inside his throat. I knew for a fact that what Ken was doing was turning me on, he had been this whole time even though I'd been trying to control myself. I so wanted relief, the bulge in my pants almost hurt now, but I wasn't ready to really sleep with Ken. I loved him, but I couldn't just yet. I pulled my face away gently. " Wait…. I'm sorry…. I'm not ready. "

" How about this then? " And then he leaned down by my head, whispering a suggestion in my ear. Then I felt his fingers pass between my legs. He had me. I nodded to his suggestion, a smile on my lips when I saw his eyes light up. For a moment I regretted telling him yes, but then he kissed me again and all my doubts, my regrets, just vanished. I loved him. It was just that plain and simple, so I wanted to make him happy, just like I'm sure he wanted to do for me. As his tongue traced the insides of my mouth I felt his hands undoing my pants, and as there became less pressure on my hard-on I had to moan into the kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips, and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, needed him closer.

There was a giggle deep in Ken's throat, and soon my pants were off. He certainly wasn't wasting time. I wanted this so much, even though I wasn't willing to go all the way just yet. I loved Ken, and this felt incredible! How he could be so gentle yet so hungry, so loving yet so needy at the same time was beyond me and when he began to take off my boxers I had to whimper at the feeling.

" So beautiful… ", he whispered before I felt him kiss the insides of my thighs. I was shivering and shaking and in a total fit of pleasure as he blew on my hard member, torturing me even more. How could he do this to me?

" Ken…please! ", I begged softly. I could feel his eyes one me then.

Nothing, absolutely nothing could describe what it was like when his mouth enveloped my hard-on and began to suck gently. I was wiggling underneath him, trying so hard not to buck my hips but it was so hard! I wanted more! He was rolling his tongue around my hard member and I was ready to burst at that second but I held on, wanting to savor this. He was being so gentle, so loving, god I was melting! " Oh, Ken…I love you Ken…I…love you… "

I came into his mouth seconds later, whimpering softly. My eyes were heavy, but I remember that before I fell asleep he dressed me, somewhat, and then wrapped me up in his arms, kissing my lips and letting me drift off in his arms.

" I love you too, Yamato. ", he said softly, running his fingers through my hair. I had never felt so safe, and nothing had ever felt so right. I wanted to stay here forever. But what's that saying? All good things come to an end? I hope not.

* * *

" Look, you guys don't understand! I know it was the Kaiser! I bet anything he's holding Yama hostage right now, and has been the whole time! We have to go save him! ", I exclaimed, frustrated with the entire group. After chasing Ken out of Yamato's apartment building I rallied everyone together at my apartment so we could go to the digital world and save Yamato. " Please you guys! Think how long he's been there! Think how badly that bastards hurt him since he kidnapped him! We can't leave him there any longer! We have to go and get him out of there! "

" Taichi, you have to understand, we've never been to the Kaiser's base before! We could be setting ourselves up to get us all captured. ", Koushiro tried to reason with me from where he sat. " We have to think this through. "

" What's to think about? He's our friend! ", Daisuke protested.

" But if we all get taken down who will save him? ", Iori countered.

" Okay then, I see your point but please, let's not waist anytime. Let's get in there now! ", I insisted. " He could be in trouble! We need to help him soon. "

It took two days to have everything prepared. Despite how much I wanted to help my beloved I even had to agree that we needed to know where to attack and rescue him from. Within those two days we were ready, and we knew exactly where we were going. Ken must not have gotten rid of Yama's digivice because when Gabumon and Augumon went out to scout where his signal came from, they found a huge castle and even spotted the Emperor leaving to go out and do evil. Everything was going to work out, at least that was what Hikari kept telling me.

In two teams we were going to hit the castle. Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Jyou, and Mimi, who would be taking a digi-port from America and join up with us, would provide the distraction the second team needed to get inside. I led the second team, which consisted of Sora, Koushiro, Takeru, and Hikari, and we would do our best to storm inside the castle and find Yamato. I liked the plan. It was simple, direct, and would most likely bring Yamato back to us so I was all for it. Our digimon would be staying out to help battle, all of our digimon, so it would be just us Digidestined going inside. Hopefully we would be all right without them because Koushiro was betting on we would only encounter the Digimon Kaiser and not any of his more deadly servants. I just wanted to find Yama.

We went straight to the Digital world after Koushiro finished explaining everything in as much detail as we could take with his vocabulary. I was probably the most anxious to get there. Our digimon, at least the original groups' digimon, met us as soon as we entered their world. Augumon looked as ready as I was for a fight. When I asked everyone if they were ready they all nodded. "Then let's go. "

We separated and went with our groups towards the fortress. I kept having to tell myself that we had thought this plan through thoroughly and we wouldn't fail. We couldn't fail today. Yamato needed us and we had to help him, we were the only one's who could. And then I'd make that Kaiser pay, once I was sure Yama was alright, I would make that creep pay for what he had done. Once and for all.

* * *

I was in the control room, so I saw them coming. They had come to the Digital world and were headed straight for my castle, their digimon battle ready, splitting up as if they could have surprised me. I had maybe twenty minutes before at least one group made it to my doorstep. Without thinking, I pressed a button on my keyboard to send a small bunch of Monochromon to keep them busy, even though I knew it wouldn't hold them back. And that's when it hit me:

They'd come for Yamato.

' _Of course they've come for Yamato, you knew they would. And don't they all look so happy to be charging towards your castle? _', that voice in my head taunted.

I felt this tug at my heart. They were going to come here and try to take him from me! They would burst here and be ready for a full out war to rescue him. If he went with them, would he tell them? About how I had nurtured him back to health, and how I-how Ken had fallen in love with him? What would they say?

' _You knew this day would come. You told yourself you would not get attached to him, and now it's too late. You love him, and you have to let him go, you can't keep him away from his friends and family forever. Let him go. _', the voice remarked sensibly, and I hated it for that. I just kept staring at the screen. Taichi was coming, and I could see even though it was on a computer skin that he was furious. ' _You're not afraid of him, are you, Oh mighty Kaiser? He's just another Digidestined, just like Daisuke, or even Hikari. Is it that he attacked you? Or that you've seen the way he looks at the keeper of Friendship? The same looks that you gaze at him with! '_

Damn it's taunting. I wasn't afraid of Taichi, or any of them, but I was…afraid that when Yamato left… he'd forget me. ' _Will he forget me?_ '

' _You expect me to know that? _'

' _I thought you might…hoped you would…_ ', I replied bitterly.

" Master, don't you see the Digidestined approaching? ", Wormmon asked me from at my side. I had honestly forgotten he was even in the room. I was so shocked that I was about to lose the one person I'd loved, I'd forgotten everything. Why did my heart hurt so much? I was about to lose an angel…my first love…

" Wormmon, tell our guest he needs to come up here. "

' _This is for the best…I shouldn't have gotten close… _'

* * *

I could tell by how Wormmon came rushing in and told me that the Kaiser needed to see me. I had been thinking about a lot when he came in, and just as I had come to a conclusion, he rushed in. As best as I could I followed the green little worm upstairs and into the control room. The Kaiser was at his computer, and I could see from where I stood in the doorway that he had called me up because of the others. They were surrounding the castle, fighting off the Digimon Emperor's servants to attempt to gain access. My knees felt weeks, and I have no idea why I reacted the way I did but a rush of words I cried out, " No! I can't go! "

" Yamato… ", The indigo haired dictator moved and helped me stand, supporting me under the arm, but I barely noticed. He sat me down in his chair, but all I could do was shake my head. I couldn't go, I couldn't! I might never see Ken again! Somehow I caught the Kaiser's gaze, and I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

" You have to go. ", he said softly, pulling and looking away from me.

"But- "

" You have to leave, damn it! I will not have my fortress compromised by a presence that I never should have brought here! Get out! Get the hell out! ", he screamed suddenly, his eyes burning, his tone harsh. I was shocked, and almost flinched in the seat. He turned his back to me. " Just get out, Yamato. "

I looked him over for a second, then stood, my fear gone. I had no idea what I was doing, and if I was wrong he might not let me leave after this, but I didn't care. I had to know. Without hesitation, I spun the emperor around and kissed him firmly, wrapping my arms around him. He tried to protest, but after a moment, I felt his hands going through my hair and he began to return my caress, giving me the perfect opening. I tore his visor from his face, only pulling back enough to see his face. He looked at me horrified, and I only grinned at him. I should have seen it before, should have known, but maybe it was better I hadn't known until now. The Kaiser was really my Ken, the boy I was in love with. He probably thought I'd hate him if I knew, but could I really hate him after all that had happened?

I kissed him again, and he felt shocked at first, then leaning into it, moaning. I was trying to say good-bye with my lips. So was he. We both knew that we couldn't be together yet, but it seemed as if we stayed in each others' arms the moment would never end and we could stay there forever, holding one another. Then, he gently pushed me away, his eyes full of tears. " You-you have to go… "

" I will find a way to repay you someday, Ken. You and the Kaiser you pretend to be. Someday, I'll be able to thank you. ", I whispered, brushing my lips to his one last time before turning to go. I couldn't look back, so I ran. I ran from his control room, ran from where I had spent so much time with Ken, ran from some of the happiest and hardest days of my life, right to the door just as it burst open. I gasped, only to see Taichi, Sora, Takeru, Hikari, Koushiro, and their digimon all looking as if they were ready to kill anything in their paths.

" Yamato! ", Taichi exclaimed in shock.

Before I could move, Takeru was hugging me, laughing and asking me if I were okay. Gabumon was hugging my leg, just as happy to see me. They hadn't expected me to just coming running out I guess. Taichi seemed happy to see me too, but then he said we had to get out of there, we could still be in danger. I really doubted that, but I let Takeru and Gabumon lead me out of there, trying to resist the urge to look back. Was it this hard for Ken? Did his heart hurt too?

" Don't worry, Yama. No one's following us. ", Taichi told me, having seen me give up and look back, just as we met up with the others. They were all amazed to see me. I just wanted to Ken. Gabumon looked worried about me by the time we got to the gate, and as they were preparing to open it, making sure we were ready to leave. Takeru was watching me, but I was only sitting with my digimon.

" Are you all right, Yamato? ", he asked me softly, so only I could hear. Loved Gabumon, I really do, but I couldn't tell him. " You look upset. "

" Gabu…I… " I wished I could tell him, but what would he say? He pulled me into a hug, trying to comfort me, if even a little. I saw Taichi looking at me strangely, but then Miyako opened the gate. It was time to go home. Home, away from Ken. Would he forget me? I made a vow not to forget him, or my promise.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel bad for Yamato. As soon as he walked into his apartment with Takeru and me, he was almost smothered by his parents. We had given him a good alibi on the way here, even though he barely seemed to be listening to any of us. Because we were worried, and so was Gabumon, he reverted to Tsunomon and was with Patamon in Takeru's backpack to come with us. He'd be staying with Yamato for the night, and because everything was so hectic, I somehow ended up saying I'd spend the night as well. It took us a while, but finally, Yama's dad let us go to his room. His brother had stashed Tsunomon there because their mom had taken the younger boy home just a little while ago.

" Do you want me to lay out a sleeping bag, or should we just share a bed? ", I asked him after we were in our pajamas. Ever since his dad had stopped hounding him, he'd gotten really quiet, and that only made me worried. What had that creep the Kaiser done to him? He looked so distant. Wasn't he happy to be home?

" Whatever. ", he mumbled.

" Yama… " He just looked at me. Tsunomon was seated next to his thigh, and he looked worried about his human counterpart. In the azure of my beloved's eyes I could see tears, and instinct took over me. I leaned down and kissed him, one hand rested on his thigh, the other on his cheek, caressing his soft lips. He pulled back suddenly, his eyes wide and startled, and I realized that maybe that hadn't been the smartest move I'd ever made. ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _'

" Taichi… "

" Yamato, I'm sorry, I just…I've been holding this in so long…I need to tell you now or I may never get it out. ", I blurted out, picking up where he had trailed off. I wanted so much to wrap my arms around him. " I love you. I've loved you for so long, but I thought that you might hate me and I'd lose my best friend…and… "

" Taichi, I'm so sorry. " I barely heard him say that before his eyes finally met mine. I wasn't sure I could take what he was about to say. " I don't hate you, but I've…never thought of you that way. And there's someone else. "

I felt my heart shatter. He didn't hate me, but Yamato didn't love me either. He gave me a hug, apologizing again, but I made myself put him at arms length, laughing and saying that he didn't need to be sorry. I was the one that should be sorry. I knew that now. Slowly, awkwardly, we got ready for bed, then lying down together on his mattress, the covers pulled up around us. He'd promised the group that he would tell us what happened later, that right now wasn't the time. I couldn't help but wonder what the Kaiser had done to him while he'd been his prisoner. What twisted things did Yamato have to endure? I guess I'd have to wait until he was ready to reveal all, but until then, I could worry. And who was this someone else? Who had claimed Yamato before I even had the chance to try?

' _Well, now it's too late. I guess this is better than if he hated me for loving him. At least we can still be friends this way. _', I thought to myself, watching him sleep on his side of the bed, holding a snoring Tsunomon to his chest. But deep down, no matter how much logic could try to console me, I'd let an angel slip through my fingers. I was too late to love the one treasure I had taken for granted.

* * *

Wormmon found his master in the darkness of the control room. His computers had taken the brunt of his emotions, smashed, and sparks flickering every once and a while coming from the wires. He looked around when he first entered, letting his big blue eyes adjust, then assessing the damage. Everything had been destroyed, and there was only one sound to be heard. There were heart-wrenching sobs coming from the corner of the room, and as he moved closer, he saw the form of the boy who called himself the Digimon Kaiser huddled there, sobbing into the knees he'd drawn up to his chest. His visor had been shattered on the floor at his feet, most likely the last thing he had destroyed before being consumed in grief. The small caterpillar like creature moved closer to him. " Master… "

" Please…just leave me alone. ", Ken, the high and mighty emperor, whispered in between tears, unable to hold back his emotions like before. Yamato was gone, back to the real world, to his family, and his friends. He was alone again.

" But, Ken… " Usually Wormmon wouldn't have dared say his real name.

" Just leave me. ", the boy managed before sobbing again. At any other time, the small rookie level would have obeyed, but seeing Ken like this, in complete shambles, made him remember the Ken he'd met a long time ago. The lost little boy that needed him and was his friend. He was still that little boy, lost and alone. Doing the opposite of what he had been told, the green little the digimon snuggled against his master's leg, trying to be of some comfort. For a second, Ken didn't react, just cried, but he shocked the digital monster when he picked him up, holding him close to his chest as he cried. " Why did I let him go, Wormmon? It hurts… "

" It's okay, Ken, I promise it will be okay. "

But he had no idea how to make it okay.

To be continued:

Sorry about the long wait everyone, but was it worth it? There's only one part left now! That, of course will be Lemon!!!!!!! Yeah, I know, I have a lot of other stories to do, but this one will be done soon. I promise! Please review, and please send it to my e-mail too if it's not too much trouble! It's at yamato795@hotmail.com


End file.
